


feel your body next to mine, feel our fingers intertwine

by BookFangirlMaryJane



Series: Thoschei Spyvember Prompts [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Spyvember Prompts (Doctor Who), Thoschei, slight non-con because she doesn't know it's the Master, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFangirlMaryJane/pseuds/BookFangirlMaryJane
Summary: The Doctor wakes to soft kisses being trailed down her neck and a warm body wrapped around hers.--o--Written for Spyvember (by ineternity and Valc0), prompt was 'Morning Kisses'.Warning: spoilers for series 12 episode 1, in terms of the Master's latest disguise.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei Spyvember Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017984
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	feel your body next to mine, feel our fingers intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends Spyvember, with one last piece of fluffy angst from me.  
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Warning: spoilers for series 12 episode 1: Spyfall Part 1. Also slight non-con elements because the Doctor doesn't know that it's the Master.

The Doctor wakes to soft kisses being trailed down her neck and a warm body wrapped around hers. It’s such a familiar feeling that her mouth is faster than her brain and she’s muttering his name before the situation truly filters in.

“Koschei?”

Immediately, the person behind her falters and she realizes her mistake. Quickly, the Doctor turns in his arms and blinks up at O, sweet, pretty, innocent O, who stares back at her with wide eyes.

“Sorry, I… I’m sorry, O, I didn’t mean…” _Didn’t mean to say that out loud._ He looks so horribly pained by her calling him by another person's name.

“I’m sorry, Doctor, I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, no, you did nothing wrong, O! It’s my fault, I was…” She slowly sits up and he follows her example, giving her an incredibly painful kicked-puppy look. The Doctor swallows hard.

“I’m sorry, O, it’s just…” Nervously, the Doctor reaches up to her neck, lets her fingertips ghost over where he’d pressed his lips. The warmth of them is still there, faint echoes, right over the phantom-kisses of a boy long gone.

“People don’t… usually do that. Only ever…” His name won’t cross her lips. “I’m sorry, I was still a bit asleep, I didn’t mean to…”

O’s fidgeting with the blanket. “It’s really okay, Doctor. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have…”

She quickly cuts him off: “No, no. That’s not… I liked it. I think. It was just a bit unexpected, that’s all.” Or rather, she expected him to be someone else for a moment, a moment in which her hearts had beaten faster and she could imagine feeling two hearts beating against her back.

But it’s not him, and O only has one heart. That’s a dangerous line of thinking, so the Doctor stops it and instead gives him a hesitant smile. “I don’t mind you kissing me.”

O gently smiles back and reaches for her hand. Takes it in his and slowly pulls it up to kiss the back of it. Her hearts beat faster.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” she manages.

Gently he turns her wrist, kisses her pulse points. “And this?”

Her throat is dry. “Yes.”

He pulls her closer and lowers his head to gently kiss her collarbone, looking up through his pretty lashes. “And–”

The Doctor doesn’t let him finish. Instead, she grabs his shirt and pulls him up to finally press their lips together.

It’s soft and sweet and the Doctor has to fight tears for a moment because O reminds her so much of ~~Koschei~~ her oldest friend in the universe, back when they’d just been two boy, running across fields of red grass and kissing so sweet and laughing and feeling at home in the other’s arms…

Her hearts stutter in her chest.

It's not fair to O, of course, that she can't stop thinking of someone else when kissing him. So she shoves the thoughts away and instead focuses on him, on his lips on hers, his hands on her shoulders, his warm body pressed to hers, his single heartbeat.

O gently cups her cheek and deepens the kiss.

The Doctor doesn’t know how long they kiss for, but when they finally pull apart, his breathing is heavy and he’s dazedly smiling at her. “That… that was…”

She grins. “That was very, very brilliant.”

He ducks his head but she still catches the pleased smile on his face. Oh, he’s adorable!

With a gentle smile, she presses a soft kiss to his cheek and then gets out of his bed. “Thank you for letting me sleep here tonight, O. Don’t think I’d have gotten any rest otherwise.” She doesn’t say that she hasn’t slept in her own bed in ages, doesn’t say that his body pressed to hers felt so close to home like only one other person’s body ever could, doesn’t say that his presence at her side kept the nightmares at bay.

O smiles at her. “It was no trouble at all, Doctor. You’re allowed back any time.”

They grin at each other for a moment longer. Then the Doctor checks the time (it’s around seven in the morning), nods her head at nothing and locates her boots and her coat.

“Well, anyway, now that we had some rest, how about I start decoding what Yaz and Ryan found on Barton’s computer?”

O gives her a soft smile. “Of course, Doctor. Shall I make tea and breakfast?”

She smiles back. “That would be lovely, O.”

Before the Doctor leaves his room, she steals another kiss. She can’t help it. There’s just something about him that makes her come back, time and time again. Something about him is so terribly, beautifully, heartsachingly familiar, and until she figures out what it is, she’s going to have to come back here, give him soft kisses and drink his incredibly yummy tea.

Really, she doesn’t mind that at all.

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing this fic with the knowledge that some people have the headcanon that necks are an erogenous zone for Time Lords: I hope people don't read too much into this.
> 
> Also me yesterday 8:25, halfway done with this and getting interrupted by the BBC dropping the New Year's special trailer: WHAT THE FUUUUU- How am I supposed to finish this now?! How am I supposed to think of anything else now?! How am I supposed to go to sleeeep?!!  
> Evidently, I did finish. (I won't say when I went to sleep tho because that would be sad.)
> 
> I really like the title for this one. At first it was 'waking to your body next to mine' but I don't know, that sounded boring? So now it's this.  
> (I did spend a lot of time beating myself up for having already used 'you put your arms around me and I'm home' because I feel like that would have been a nice title as well. But since I already have a story titled that...)
> 
> So. Spyvember is over.  
> I really, really enjoyed writing stories for the prompts.  
> I want to thank ineternity and Valc0 for making Spyvember, because those were amazing prompts and I had a lot of fun playing with different ideas and scenarios.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has commented, left kudos or bookmarked my Spyvember-written stories (and obviously also the not-Spyvember ones, but this is about Spyvember!!! I'm so grateful!!!). You guys are awesome! ^_^
> 
> Stay safe, wear your masks, read Thoschei!


End file.
